The Last Two Left
by FruityWolf
Summary: A forbidden kiss at the graveyard, rage at a horrid betrayal... Koneko is grieving over Raku chan and Bokutachi san has left Hitoshi. Now they are the only two left. How will they cope with nobody to love? One shot Koneko x Hitoshi (Nyan Neko Sugar Girls)
1. Chapter 1

Flowers. Raku loved flowers.

"Raku-chan..." Koneko sighed, laying the bouquet of lillies at her grave. It had been a week since her best friend had died of her broken kokoro. A tear slid down her cheek.

Koneko's tail bristled as she heard footsteps behind her. She hissed when she saw who it was. "Hitoshi san, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to Raku chan. Nya, rawr," he greeted her, heavy sadness hanging in his voice.

"You're the one who korosa her," she spat, "So why don't you just go on home. You couldn't keep your Stockholm Syndrome at bay, and now my best tomadachi is dead."

"Koneko chan, Bokutachi san left me," he blurted.

"Oh, great. Do you really expect me to care, Hitoshi san? Go ramble to someone else about your pathetic love life nya," she growled.

"No but, what I mean is-" He trailed off, instead leaning in and kissing the poor, grief stricken neko. He brushed his hands across her soft brown ears, and licking her bottom lip for entrance. They made out right on Raku's grave.

Finally, Koneko pulled away, blushing heavily. "That was wrong, Hitoshi san. My tomadachi loved you nya. This feels like cheating."

"But Raku chan is dead and Bokutachi san left me! Who else do I love now, nya rawr?" Hitoshi whispered into his ear.

Koneko kicked him to the ground in rage. "How could you?! I thought for a second that maybe you loved me, but no, the only reason you kissed me was because I was your LAST RESORT?! GO TO JIGOKU!" she screeched, running away into the night.

Hitoshi san lay on top of Raku's grave, crying with a broken Kokoro. Everyone he loved was gone now, and he was all alone.


	2. Exposure

_I swore I wouldn't write another chapter... But I couldn't resist. This is the only decent story I've ever written on this godforsaken account... Well, enjoy!_

Koneko's red eyelashes fluttered as she awoke, her amber eyes scanning the room around her. Blue walls, green bedsheets… She was inside Hitoshi's house! But why? What had happened? Then, her memories crashed against her mind like a tidal wave. She had fainted from exhaust running away from the man. How ironic, how terribly, terribly ironic that the very man she wanted to escape was forced to be her savior.

She propped herself up on the bed, the sheets making pleasant crinkly sounds. _They must have been starched recently, nya. That Hitoshi san takes care of me too well. I hate him, _she thought, heavy eyelids concealing those butterscotch irises. Before she could take off, she heard the sudden opening of a door, and in stepped the azure haired man she hated the most. The redhead let out a low, menacing growl as he stepped toward her, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso.

"Koneko chan, I'm so sorry. I meant that I didn't want you to leave me, not that… not that you were a last resort. You were never a last resort…" he whispered into her furry chestnut cat ear, which flicked in contempt at his utterance. She pushed him away, flinging him toward the mattress and hissed.

"It was NEVER me! And this is wrong! Raku chan is dead; I loved her like an imouto! It was you that took her away; now you have to face the consequences!" Her shouting died down as she noticed his pale form lying, splayed across the bed. It was tempting, so tempting, and she hadn't mated in awhile…

No. She refused to think of that for now. She would never betray her deceased forest-haired friend. The bluette could do with a little humiliation, however… She extended a pair of claws from her fingernails and placed them on his chest. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Yamete!" But she instead grabbed a fold on his shirt and began to claw downward, shredding every inch of fabric on his body. She then reached over and pulled every window open to reveal the naked, pale boy to the world.

Koneko turned and left, leaving him completely dumbstruck as he lay there nude on the bed, exposed for everyone to see….. _At least Raku chan would be pleased. _And with that thought, the catgirl gave a toothy grin followed by a schoolgirlish giggle.


End file.
